Ranch Wilder
Ranch Wilder is the main antagonist of the 1994 remake Angels in the Outfield. Wilder is the loudmouthed Angels broadcaster, a former baseball player, and a former manager of the Angels. He is the rival of the current Angels manager George Knox. He was portrayed by Jay O. Sanders. History Baseball Player During his days as a baseball player, Wilder was responsible for ruining George Knox's career as a baseball player when purposely sliding into him with his nails up, which caused Knox to suffer a knee injury just when he was coming into his best years. Ever since then, the two have developed a mutual hatred of each other. Before Wilder became the California Angels broadcaster, he was the Angels' manager, but he had presumably the same problems Knox had when he was managing the team. Sports Broadcaster During a game between the Angels and the Toronto Blue Jays, after Knox is throw out for a causing with one his own players, Wilder says that the owner, Hank Murphy, is out of his mind to put up with this. He is similar to Bobby the Brain Heenan and Jerry the King Lawler who rooted against the Angels and think they are joke. When the other broadcaster, Wally, asks Wilder if he thinks he could do better, Wilder tells him he could do blindfolded. Wally then remind Wilder about the problems he had when he was managing, the latter shrugs him off. Then Wilder makes a broadcast about Murphy dealing with Knox behavior, which the latter was listening to. After Wilder does an interview with Knox, which leads to an argument between the two, that ended with Knox sucker punching Wilder, knocking him out and giving him a black eye. The next day Murphy informs Knox that Wilder is planning on suing him. After Angels' impressive wins against the Blue Jays gain and then the Oakland Athletics, Wilder complains to Wally and his female assistant to explain what is going on here but neither of them knew. After the past his prime pitcher Mel Clark pitch an amazing shut-out game against the Detroit Tigers, Wilder wonders how Clark was able to do that and expresses his envy and anger about Knox getting the credit for that. In the end, he didn't supported the Angels and watched them win the Pennant, and Hank fired him. He told Hank that he can't fire him because he has a contract, but he got stood up to Wally for which he said "Easy Ranch. Less is more". Wally took over Ranch's role as the sole sports broadcaster for the Angels. Trivia *As a running gag throughout the film, Wilder constantly shuts off the microphone of his fellow broadcaster Wally when he talks during the games. *Just like Rachel Phelps from Major League, who is usually rooting against their teams they work for and think of them as a joke. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Incriminators Category:Non-Action Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Game Changer Category:Anti-Villain